The Lonely Wolf's Heart
by thanatoslordofdarkness
Summary: an AU set after the events of 4x11, a RedBeauty fic what happens when the effects of the moon cause Red to do something unexpected and how will Belle react?


The Lonely Wolf's Heart

It made her want to growl aloud, to snarl at those who looked upon her like the town bicycle. Red tried to ignore the side way glances she got from the drunken men who sat at the counter, yes she as ruby had been… a little easy to say the least, but that was the curse, she wasn't that person anymore. She finished wiping down the corner table silent praying for the time to go faster so she can tell the group of men drinking to go home, she straightened to see one staring at her with a goofy grin on his face. she rolled her eyes and wandered out to the kitchen, leaning against the cold metal table, taking a deep breath. She hated the person the curse made her, she wasn't some cheap date, before she had been in love. She ran a hand through her raven hair and sighed… Peter the only boy she ever truly loved and she had murdered him, torn him apart. Maybe that's why she couldn't find another to be close with, she was damaged and everyone knew it.

"HEYYY… RUBY!?" slurred one of the men "how's 'bout one for the road?" he called into the kitchen, Red stalked out glancing at the clock it was finally time to close

"Sorry guys we are actually closing" she gestured to the door, one of the guys lent over the counter

"oh c'mon Ruby" he winked at her "just a lil something" he reached forwards his hand coming for her ass, Red reacted, grabbing his wrist and pulling him over the countertop and onto the floor, his glass smashing, she then proceeded to twist his arm as he called out in pain. Her eyes burning gold

"RED!" granny was behind her grasping her upper arm and pulling her backwards away from the guy, she growled until she realised it was her Grandmother, she instantly calmed "go upstairs… now" Red didn't need to be told twice, she moved swiftly taking the stairs two at a time, bursting through her door, slamming it behind her. She paced the floor taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself, she heard the footsteps a little while later as Granny enter her room

"Red, what the hell are you thinking?" she scolded, looking over the top of her half moon spectacles,

"I'm sorry Granny, he was reaching for me and I snapped, they look at me like a piece of meat that's up for grabs" she ranted looking out of the window at the almost full moon in the night sky "and that's not helping either, tomorrow I have to transform into that beast that killed Peter and i'm tired, tired of this town, tired of the people treating me like the slut Regina made me" she collapsed onto her bed, looking up at her Grandmother who sighed

"get some rest Red" she patted the younger woman on the shoulder and left. Red closed her eyes, but sleep evaded her.

The next evening Red made her way to her usual spot in the woods, away from town and towards the town line near the coast, she could smell the sea air from where she stood. She looked up through the trees and towards the moon, it was nearly at it's apex, she probably had another half hour before she would start to turn, she could feel the wolf within more and more with each passing minute. She removed her jacket not wanting to ruin it when her body morphed, she sat on a large rock and waited, her body twitching every now and again.

Little known to Red, half a mile away at the town line her best friend stood with the dark one, the dagger raised in her hand, tears threatening to roll down her cheek, her heart breaking, Rumpelstiltskin cowering in front of her

"you would never give up power for me Rumple, you never have and you never will" belle's body shook with her trying not to cry, the dark one stepped forwards

"you don't understand" pleaded Rumple, trying to worm his way back into Belle's heart

"your true love is power" her voice shaking now

"please Belle" rumple said reaching for her cheek

"NO!" she commanded with the dagger forcing him to take a step back "it's too late" she sobbed a single tear rolled down her reddened cheek, she closed her eyes composing herself, she straightened slightly presenting the dagger before the dark one "Rumpelstiltskin I command you to leave Storybrooke" she advanced forcing him to step backwards, closer and closer to the red painted line, he continued to plead but she refused to hear them, he had betrayed her too many times. Water filled Belle's blue eyes as she continued to push him over the line, as he took his final steps over the line she turned away not wanting to see him any longer, then he was gone, never to return and that's when she felt the weight of everything she was feeling, she crumpled to her knees dropping the dagger, letting the tears and the sobs out.

The sound of her crying carried through the woods to the heightened senses of Red, who stood abruptly looking around for the source, she could hear the uneven heartbeat of someone in pain, and it wasn't long before Belle's perfume reached her nose

"Belle" she breathed as she took off running in the direction of her friend, she pushed her strong legs to move faster, launching over rocks and fallen trees, she skidded to a halt when she saw her best friend on the cold ground sobbing by herself,

"Belle?" she moved closer kneeling next to her "Belle what's wrong?" she placed a hand on the smaller woman's upper arm, no answer came for a long while, Red began to rub calming circles in Belle's back. Red could feel the wolftime getting closer and closer, but she couldn't just leave Belle like this, her breathing became heavier

"he's gone" Belle muttered, it was barely audible, Red's brows knitted together in confusion as she looked around, that's when she saw him, limping away down the road 200 yards away from the town line.

Red turned her gaze back to Belle who was now looking up at her, watery eyes wide and red rimmed, they widened when they looked into Red's whose were now glowing yellow

"Red…" Belle glanced up at the sky "oh god Red, you're turning" she grabbed her friend's hand, all Red could manage was a nod, the pain had started, her body tensed, her grip tightened on Belle's upper arm, resulting in a small gasp, which seemed to pull Red to her senses a little, without a word she bolted back into the trees. Belle knelt there frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do until she heard Red scream in pain

"RED!" she scrambled after the raven haired girl, fear filled Belle's racing heart but she had to make sure her friend was ok, she paused listening to the forest around her she could hear pants and rustling leaves, Red was close and whimpering. Belle edged her way through the foliage to see her best friend writhing on the floor, her body convulsing uncontrollably.

"Red?" Belle moved closer as Red gasped in pain, her fingers clawing at the forest floor, tracks left in the mud. She could feel Belle's presence close to her, hear her heart beat, could smell her scent, almost taste her essence in the air, _NO_ she thought, not Belle who was now close enough to reach. Her eyes glowing she looked at Belle, concern filling her soft features

"you… need to l-leave" Red stuttered through gritted teeth, trying to crawl away from the shorter woman "NOW" her backed arched as her call turned into a howl. Belle watched in fear as she saw Red's skin tremble and heard loud cracks and pops… her bones, more tears escaped Belle's lashes as she watched this torture unable to move herself. Red howled again as her body started to morph more beast then human, her fists clenched as claws erupted from her knuckles

"RUN!" she roared at Belle, praying that she could get far enough away before her transformation was complete. Belle blinked several times, willing her body to move, Red's mouth opened to show long white fangs growing, fear in her yellow eyes, another tremendous roar had Belle running back to town away from Red.

Belle could see the town lights as she ran, she could see the library tower, a howl echoed through the trees and shook to Belle's very core. Her heels clattered on the paved road, she reached the library door and fumbled for her keys, she found them but her hands were shaking so much that she dropped them, crouching down she froze. Heavy pants alerted her to the wolf's presence. Slowly Belle turned her head, to look at the enormous black wolf that stood before her, it's stance aggressive, teeth showing.

"Red" Belle whispered "it's me Belle" her voice shaky "I'm your friend…" the beast did not move, just kept staring, it's chest heaving. They remained still for a few moments before Belle rose ever so slowly so not to spook the wolf, when she was standing fully she was now the same height as the wolf, the way it watched her with those yellow eyes sent shivers down her spine.

There was a sudden noise which caused the wolf's attention to turn away from Belle who took the opportunity to unlock the door and rushing into the library, slamming the door shut behind her and dead bolting the door. She heard the wolf growl and bark, it must have been just the other side of the door. Belle jumped when a paw thudded against the wood, it barked again then there was silence. Belle waited there a long time hand on the wall, her breathing eventually slowed, her heart beating normally. She peeked out of the window but the wolf was gone, the streets were empty. Belle lent against the wall, she knew Red changed each and every full moon but to witness it first hand at what she had to go through, the sound of Red's bones breaking echoed in her mind, the pain filled screams made Belle's stomach turn. Red was long gone, so she only had one thing she could think of doing… research.

The next morning after falling asleep on a book for a couple of hours Belle hurried to Granny's diner, bursting through the front door, eyes frantically searching for the tall raven haired girl. But she wasn't there, Belle rushed over to where Granny stood at the counter

"morning Belle"

"where's Red?" Belle interrupted, Granny looked at the concern in Belle's eyes

"she hasn't come back yet, Why? What happened?" granny demanded, Belle looked down at her hands, fiddling with her nails "Belle?" Granny warned, Belle looked up sheepishly

"I saw her transform last night and…" before she could say anything else Granny ushered her to the kitchen waving at the waitress to give them some privacy

"you what? Did she hurt you? Or anyone else? Was she in town?" Granny's questions came quickly and Belle shook her head

"I was by the town line and she found me… in human form" she added when Granny gave her a look "Then she began to turn and.. and I- I saw it all Granny" she took a deep breath keeping back the tears "I saw what she goes through… she told me to run so I did, the wolf caught up to me at the library… b-but she didn't hurt me, she just watched me and then she was gone" he breathing was becoming rapid again, Granny pulled her into a tight hug

"we have to find her, it's unusual that she would be gone so long" Granny pulled away and grabbed the phone "Emma we need your help" she looked back at Belle who wiped the moisture from her eyes.

Half hour later there was a search party looking for the young werewolf, the Dwarf's were checking the mines and surrounding forests, Snow, Henry and Regina checked the town while Granny, Belle, Emma and David checked the woods, splitting into two groups, Belle and David took the west while Emma and Granny took the east. Belle remained quiet, this was her fault if she hadn't of been at the border Red would have never come towards town, what if something had happened to her, what if she had attacked someone, Belle's mind raced with endless possibilities

"There!" called David "call Emma let them know we found her"

Belle rushed over to where David was knelt, on the ground lay Red, her eyes close, naked body shivering, Belle averted her gaze as David shrugged out of his jacket wrapping it around the young werewolf, before lifting her into his arms. Belle's eyes found their way back to Red's face, she looked so innocent, it was hard to believe that she turned into a wolf every month

"Belle" she blinked looking at David "call Emma" he said, Belle nodded as they began to walk back to town.

David laid Red down in her own bed back at Granny's B&B, Granny instantly wrapped a blanket around her, Belle stood in the doorway awkwardly, Granny thanked David and he left rubbing Belle's shoulder a he past her

"she's just sleeping Belle" Granny said without taking her eyes off of the granddaughter "David didn't find any blood and no one is missing so that's a good thing" she gave Red one last look before turning to the small librarian "I have to attend to a few things, can you stay with her?"

"of course Granny, it's the least I could do" she nodded

"this isn't your fault Belle, it's the Lucas curse nothing more" she sighed "thank you Belle" Granny closed the door behind her, leaving just Belle and Red. For a while Belle just stood there awkward, she looked around Red's room, the walls were a deep crimson, the furniture was white which contrasted well, very modern, something caught Belle's eye a full length mirror was attached to the wall, dotted around head height were photos stuck to the glass, Belle smiled as one caught her eye. It was one from when Red had helped her open the library for it's grand re-opening, Red had pulled her close and taken a selfie of the pair, both had enormous grins on their faces. Belle's fingers reached out tracing the photo

"Belle?" Red mumbled into her pillow, Belle turned to see Red squinting at her, her Raven hair mused and a few stray leaves still stuck in it. Belle smiled softly at her friend

"hey" she said taking a step forward, Red's eyes widen realising that this was not a dream, she sat up abruptly

"Belle?" she attempted to stand but realised her attire or rather lack of and decided to remain covered "are you ok? I didn't… hurt you?" she averted her gaze, ashamed of what Belle had seen.

Belle shook her head walking forwards and sitting on the edge of Red's bed "I'm fine, to be honest I'm more worried about you" Red looked up at her friend "Red, I had no idea what you had to go through every full moon" she trailed off, looking down to her hands in her lap "I was worried about you, no one knew where you were"

Red watched as Belle fidgeted, worry creasing the plains of her soft features, Red reached out careful not to drop the blanket wrapped around her, she grasped Belle's hand in hers giving it a calming squeeze, Belle met her gaze and smiled weakly, Ruby returned the smile and gazed into those big blue eyes, that held the world's innocence.

Red stretched her aching muscles, Belle had left a little over an hour ago, saying how she must get back to the library. They had spoken a little about last night and what had happened, both to Red and between Belle and Rumpelstiltskin, Belle had cried a little, leaning into Red when she had opened her arms to her. She felt safe with Red, she smelled like the pine of the forest and was warm like no other.

Now Red looked at herself in the mirror, she had showered and felt slightly more refreshed, she looked at her hands, they still shook ever so slightly, Red frowned, she usually returned to normal after sunrise. She tried to ignore it and dressed, heading for the diner, she donned her apron and started to work the counter, smiling to the usual's, some smiled back but Red could see the hesitation in their eyes. Red felt her mood drop around the lunch time rush, she had given up on politeness and after one particularly rude customer she turned to stalk into the kitchen when she bumped into another waitress, before she could apologise, the girl screamed dropping her tray, backing away from Red.

Red stood in shock wondering what was wrong with the girl, that's when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror behind the bar, her jaw dropped, her eyes were glowing yellow. By this point all eyes in the diner were on Red, some backed away in fear, heading for the door.

Belle was on her way for lunch at Granny's when she heard a scream from inside, she hurried to the door, when she was almost bombarded by people leaving the diner, scattering. She saw Grumpy and Dopey exiting, she caught his arm

"what's going on?"

"it's Red… her eyes, they were glowing" when Belle tried to get passed him he held onto her arm "Don't go in there Granny is trying to keep her calm" Belle pulled out of his grip and barged through the door, to see Granny leaning on the counter an exhausted look on her face

"shes gone" she said simply not even looking up at Belle "she is still feeling the effects of the moon and I do not know why" Belle took in the state of the room, there were broken dishes around the floor an upturned table

"did she do this?" Belle whispered, she didn't want to believe, Granny nodded "where would she go?"

"in her state I don't know, probably get as far away from people as possible" Granny stood grabbing a broom "I know what you're like Belle but she is not herself, give her some distance"

Belle nodded solemnly, worry for her friend filling her chest, she offered Granny a hand which she declined, so she returned to the library.

Belle sat at her desk, a pile of books in front of her, she had searched the shelves for everything she could find on werewolves, the sun had set a long time ago, but still she read trying to find the answer, her finger ran across the page as she read, her blue eyes took in the information, after hours of reading she finally came across a chapter called 'Mense Lupus Luna' month of the wolf moon, her eyes quickly scanned the page, it stated that once every 62 years the earth's moon and several others in the solar system would be in line, intensifying the power of the lunar rock in the sky, it would cause wolves to act irregular and make them more aggressive, there were some information of previous Mense Lupus Luna and articles of solitary wolves attack villages and even small towns.

A sudden crash at the door had Belle jumping almost out of her seat

"Belle?" called out a voice "Belle it's me Red…" Belle frowned her voice sounded a little off, but none the less as soon as she heard her friends name she rushed over to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open.

"Red…" the girl in question stumbled into the library slightly before readjusting herself "Where have you been?" Belle wrapped her arms around the taller girl holding her close, she stepped back looking up at Red, a strong whiff of alcohol hit her "Have you been drinking?" Belle scrunched up her nose, Red huffed pulling away from the girl

"maybe" the taller girl smirk at the small librarian "and why shouldn't i? everyone is afraid of me" she sauntered her way to Belle's apartment at the back of the library, when she pushed the door open, she twisted the door handle off, it clattering to the floor, Red looked down for a moment before laughing, her hands trembling, blood trickled down her arm

"Red!" Belle rushed forwards grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the sink in her bathroom, running the cold water, Red continued smirking down at the blue eyed wonder

"always looking out for me" she slurred, she pulled her hand away wiping it on her jeans, then presenting it to Belle, the wound closing up before her very eyes "see… no need to protect the monster" Belle looked back up to Red, seeing her eyes glowing intensely "you're beautiful"

Before Belle could say anything Red had closed the gap and their lips met forcefully, Red backed them into the wall, Belle tried to pull away from the unexpected contact, but the werewolf was too strong, hands came to wrap around her wrists lifting them high keeping them in place against the cold tiles of the bathroom. Belle didn't know what to do, this was Red her friend, who was now kissing her so intensely, like she really desired the small woman. Then Red's lips became softer, caressing Belle's plump lips, she tasted like cherries, sweet innocent Belle. Belle couldn't help but feel her heartbeat quicken, butterflies filled her stomach as she gave into the kiss, relaxing into Red's heated body. Red released one of her wrists to run her hand down Belle's body, pulling her waist closer to her own, while Belle's now free hand tangled into Red's raven black hair, eliciting a low growl from the werewolf, but Belle was too lost, lost in the taste of Red's soft lips moving against her own, lost in the hands that now ran down her back to cup her ass, Belle gasped but it only spurred the werewolf on, Red's animal blood was running through her the need for Belle's body becoming more and more demanding, she bent a little as her hands went to the back of Belle's uncovered legs, feeling the soft warm skin beneath her fingers, with ease she lifted the small librarian wrapping her legs around Red's waist, Red walked them to Belle's large bed, both girls fell upon it, momentarily breaking their kiss, before Red then attack Belle's neck with her hungry lips, Belle stretched under her touch, yearning more contact, Red began to pull on the top of Belle's dress revealing more skin for her to devour, Belle let out a breathy moan.

Then Red suddenly slumped against Belle's body, it took Belle a moment to realise that she was not moving

"Red?" Belle said looking down but all she could see was raven hair, she could feel Red's breathing on her skin, gentle Belle rolled the taller woman off of her and onto the other half of the bed, Red grumbled slightly but her eyes remained closed, she was passed out, Belle dropped back staring at her ceiling, hands running through her hair, trying to calm her racing heart. What had just happened? She and ruby just had a major make out session, her best friend, who was going through a lot at the moment, who was drunk… so drunk, who was now passed out on her bed. Belle glanced at Red again, she found herself tucking a stray lock behind her ear, fingers lingering on her cheek. Belle shook her head and stood from the bed, returning to the library, she paced the floor trying to get her thoughts straight, her best friend kissed her and she had kissed Red back, and she didn't want it to stop, what if Red hadn't of passed out? Would they have gone all the way? Was Belle into that? And what did that mean to their friendship now?

After about an hour of pacing Belle decided to return to her books, to distract herself from the evenings events, she continued to read more about the 'Mense Lupus Luna' and it's effects on wolves. She found a book of wolves and their behaviour in the back of the library, she flicked through it, but it didn't really have anything that Belle could relate to her friend's condition. Belle was unsure when her eyes had dropped or even when her head had hit the book on the desk in front of her, but now she could hear her name being whispered and someone nudging her shoulder

"Belle?"

The librarian blinked several times before her eyes would adjust, looking into forest green eyes framed by black hair

"Red?" she answered, a slight smile playing on her lips, before realising that it wasn't a dream and that Red was in front of her, waking her up, Belle sat bolt upright "Red!"

The taller woman beamed down at her "hey, I didn't want to wake you, but you looked uncomfortable" she watched as Belle stretched, some of her bones cracking, Belle took a long time stretching, trying to figure out the best way to start a conversation about last night, she decided to just jump straight in

"so…" she began "last night was… err…well I was surprised…"

"I'm so sorry Belle about last night, I had been drinking" Red began, Belle felt her heart drop a little

"no need to apologise, I just wanted to clear the air" Belle replied sheepishly, she avoided Red's confused gaze

"clear the air? Belle you may have to fill in a few blanks" Red ran a hand through her hair "I had a lot to drink" Belle paused, looking up at Red, did she really not remember? Was she really that drunk? Red sensed Belle's hesitation "what?... I didn't throw up somewhere did i?" she took Belle's hand when she didn't answer "what is it?"

Belle's mind whirled for a moment, making a decision there and then

"nothing… I was just worried about you… you er… you just passed out for a long time" she quickly smiled, Red looked at her for a long moment, knowing she was hiding something

"you sure?" Red asked once more, Belle nodded pulling away and pretending to restack some books so Red couldn't see her face, Belle still felt her presence behind her

"er… Belle, can I ask you something?" Red asked shyly, Belle straightened her heart rate increasing slightly

"sure" she said slowly without turning, she heard Red take a deep breath, and braced for the most awkward of questions

"can I lay low hear for a while?" Belle turned to see Red looking down "I.. I just can't face anyone right now and… and I know you won't judge me" she looked up smiling slightly at her friend, Belle couldn't help but smile back

"of course, as long as you need" she moved forward touching Red's arm comfortably, without warning Red pulled her into a bear hug thanking the girl, Belle's mind flickered to the previous night, being pressed against the bathroom wall, Red's scent was dizzying. Quickly Belle broke the embrace and returned to her books, leaving a slightly confused Red.

Belle busied herself for the rest of the day, trying her best not to gaze at Red's beautiful features, she had to stop thinking about her like this, she obviously had no memory of what had happened, and she had never shown interest like that before. But still Belle found herself having to read the same title six times as her mind continued to wander to last night, the taste of her lips, the warmth of her skin, the strength in her… no, she thought to herself as she shook her head, she took a deep breath in, then she turned as the smell of tomatoes and basil hit her nose, she followed the delicious smell to her little kitchen, to see Red chopping herbs and chucking them in the sizzling pan, Belle watched for a moment as Red flew around the small space, placing some sort of pasta into boiling water, she had her hair up in a ponytail as she worked, she had removed her red flannel shirt and was just in a tight, dark vest and even tighter skinny jeans, Belle hadn't noticed that Red had known the moment she had entered the private room and was subtly watching her as she cooked, she smiled slightly when she knew Belle was staring

"I thought I'd cook for you, seen as you are letting me crash here for a while" she said making eye contact with Belle, who blushed slightly

"that's so nice of you, but you didn't have to go through all this trouble"

"no trouble" Red interjected, her smile grew wider "no trouble at all" after a moment of staring Red coughed "it will be ready soon"

Belle stared down at her meal as she ate, not trusting herself to look into Red's green eyes for fear of losing herself in them, so as she ate the delicious pasta dish she kept her eyes firmly on the plate. Red knew there was something up with her best friend but every time she asked Belle would say she was fine, but Red knew she was lying, every time her heart rate would increase, they had sat in silence for fifteen minutes now and Red was getting antsy. She could feel the moon rising, even though technically it wasn't a full moon Belle had explained her theory earlier of the 'Mense Lupus Luna' or some latin mumbo jumbo like that, she wondered how long the effects it would last, Red kept experiencing impulses, the wolfish urges becoming a little harder to control when the sun went down. Her frustration began to rise when she knew that Belle was keeping something from her, she lowered her hands below the table before clenching her fists, trying to regain control of her emotions, she closed her eyes taking slow breaths

"Red?" Belle watched her arms tensing, when she didn't respond Belle repeated herself louder "Red?" yellow eyes flashed open before returning to their normal green, "you okay?" concern clear in her blue eyes, the raven haired woman attempted a polite smile but it looked off

"I'm just feeling the moon" she said quietly, looking ashamed. Belle thought for a moment before standing, extending her hand to Red

"come with me" she said, after a moment Red took her hand, their fingers entwining as she followed the smaller woman, Belle led them through a small door and up a spiral stair case

"where are we going?" Red asked quietly as they ascended, this made Belle smile

"you'll see" she replied

There was a metal door at the top of the stairs, Belle opened it allowing Red to go first, the first thing Red noticed was the smell of flowers that filled the room, it was a square room an entire wall was filled with books, in the middle of the room was a large sofa in front of a rounded fire pit. Draped across the sofa was a huge white fur blanket, Red spun around in awe

"what is this place?"

Belle smiled as she saw the wonder in Red's beautiful eyes "it's my… secret getaway" Belle ran her hand along the bookshelf "no one knows about this place, well…" she paused "no one but you" Red looked up at Belle, she walked over and took the brunette's hands in her own

"thank you Belle, for showing me this place, sharing it with me" Red was totally sincere as she gazed down at the shorter woman, Belle couldn't help but let her smile grow, a blush forming on her cheeks

"why don't you choose a book and I will light the fire" Belle suggested, Red nodded squeezing her hands before moving to the book shelf

"why these books?" Red asked looking at the varying range of novels

"they are my favourites" Belle admitted as the fireplace blazed to life, she moved a turned a winch causing the roof to slide open, Ruby stared at the stars for a moment before returning to inspect the books, selecting one. Belle beckoned Red over to the sofa both getting wrapped in the fur to shield them from the chilly night air, Red handed the book to Belle, who read the title 'Romeo and Juliet'

"Shakespeare? I didn't think that it would be your cup of tea"

Red shrugged "I've never read it but I've seen the movie, it's a good story, y'know forbidden love, stolen kisses, it's so… adventurous" Red stared up at the stars, Belle couldn't help but admire Red's beauty once more, it was then that Belle realised that Red was not wearing any make up, how could someone look as flawless as that naturally, Belle focused back on the book opening the first page

"Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life" Belle continued to read well into the night, even after Red had closed her eyes and lent her head on Belle's shoulder the tension leaving the taller woman's body, eventually Belle's eyes also drooped and both women fell asleep as the fire crackled on, with the moon high in the night sky.

Red woke as soon as the morning sun hit her eyes, she went to rub her eyes before she realised she couldn't move her arm, she froze, feeling a weight on her, she turned her head to look down. Her gaze fell upon the soft sleeping features of Belle, who was curled round on Red's lap covered in the fur blanket, Red felt a small smile play on her lips as she watched the smaller woman sleep, she looked so peaceful this way. Carefully Red moved so her arm was free, then she trailed her fingers along Belle's pale cheek, marvelling in how soft and smooth it was, she couldn't help but think that her and Belle were similar, both had lost the loves of their lives, both had been locked away for difference reasons obviously but there was something that drew Red to Belle, that first day when she walked into Granny's diner sat in the middle booth with an utterly confused look on her face as she gazed at the menu. Something had pulled Red to that table even though it was in another waitress's zone, and those blue eyes when she had looked up, there was something in those eyes that made Red smile. But most of all Belle treated Red like Red, she didn't know Red's cursed self, the slut of Storybrooke, Belle just knew Red and didn't care about anything else, Belle was her best friend and she couldn't imagine life without her now.

"why are you staring at me sleeping" Belle muttered sleepily, not sure whether she was still dreaming or not, Red smile widened at the small brunette

"I'm not staring, just watching you, there is not much else to do while you are on top of me" Red gestured to the fact Belle was still curled round on top of her, Belle scrunched up her nose and rubbed her eyes, when she finally realised she was indeed on top of Red she yelped and rolled off and fell to the floor with a thump, Red was instantly on her feet

"oh my god Belle, you okay?" she couldn't help but laugh when she realised the librarian was unharmed from the fall, she extended a hand while Belle rubbed her back which was the first thing to collide with the floor, she took Red's hand as she pulled her up.

"yes I'm fine" Belle answered, not meeting her eyes "sorry"

"why are you apologizing?" Red asked confused, Belle shook her head and turned away releasing her grip on Red's hand, and started walking towards the door, Red's humour was short lived as she realised Belle was hiding something again, so Red pursued catching Belle's upper arm and pulling her around, before placing her other hand on the opposite arm to keep Belle facing her

"Belle I know when something is wrong with you, please tell me what it is" Red pleaded

"nothings the matter" Belle lied badly, her heart beat increasing, Red almost growled

"STOP LYING TO ME" she yelled her rage bubbling, the wolf in her starting to wake, Belle's eyes widened at the volume, she swallowed hard but said nothing, Red couldn't help but continue to yell "ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME BELLE? IS THAT IT?" tears formed in the werewolf's eyes as a faint yellowish glow started from within them "JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS PLACE, WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG BAD WOLF?" Red's grip tightened on Belle's arms causing Belle's frozen mind to kick in, she manoeuvred her own hands to place them on Red's cheeks looking into her eyes

"I am not afraid of you Red, please believe me when I say that" she said calmly

"THEN WHY? WHY DO YOU KEEP WALKING AWAY?" Red was becoming more and more out of control and Belle knew it, Red's eyes were glowing bright now, Belle had to tell her

"BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED THE OTHER NIGHT, WHEN YOU CAME TO THE LIBRARY" she called over Red's ramblings, Red's eyes snapped up

"d-did… did I hurt you?" she asked suddenly afraid, a single tear rolled down her cheek, before Belle wiped it away

"no, god no… quite the opposite" Belle answered in almost a whisper, she continued at the confused look on Red's face "I wasn't going to tell you because you didn't remember and I didn't even though if you meant it or not but…" Belle took a breath "you kissed me… a lot" she added, she waited for a moment for Red to process the information, the two women stared at each other for a long while.

"Red can you please say something" Belle whispered after a few minutes silence, she watch Red for any signs of reaction, Red had closed her eyes about a minute ago and was taking deep breaths, to calm herself enough to talk, at Belle's words her eyes opened now back to her usual shade of green

"I'm sorry" she said straightening but keeping her hands on Belle's arms "I didn't want to have to put you in this position" Red almost looked embarrassed

"what do you mean?" Belle asked confused, Red looked down at her feet unable to say what she wanted looking into Belle's intense blue eyes

"for a while now I've found myself becoming… er… attracted to you, but I knew you were with Rumpelstiltskin and well you know i'm…" she paused for a moment thinking "well… i'm a woman who also happens to be a werewolf, so I was just going to … bury it" she finished but didn't have the courage to look back into her eyes. Belle paused for a moment, she had no idea that Red had felt this way, had she really been so blind to her best friend, they had spent so much time together, Red had helped out in the library… a lot, but then Belle remembered the late nights when Red had brought round dinner almost every night, the movie nights, the closeness and the fact that Belle didn't mind the contact or how close they had gotten the other night, she had only ever been with Rumple and she never had the urge to take things further romantically with him, but the other night the way her body felt under Red's hands

"Belle?" Red was now looking at the brunette, her heart sinking at the distant look in her blue eyes "have I said too much? I'm sorry Belle, I shouldn't have said anything, I wish I could take it back" she was silenced when Belle pressed her lips to hers, it was quick but the tingling sensation lingered

"I don't want you to take it back" said Belle quietly, a small smile on her lips, Red mirrored her

"you mean it?" she asked, she needed this to be real, she needed confirmation, Belle gazed up at her, she adored the raven haired beauty, especially when she saw this side to her, the vulnerable side

"with all my heart" she said simply, that was all Red needed before she took Belle's full lips in her own, holding the brunette as close to her as possible, hands wandering further down Belle's back, as Belle's tangled in Red's

"you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this" Red mumbled against Belle's lips, Belle giggle ever so slightly when Red's hand found her ass, Red moved trailed her lips down Belle's neck finding her pulse point, she nibbled her skin there causing the librarian to moan, she then proceeded to trail her tongue back up the soft skin of Belle's neck before latching on to her earlobe. Belle's breathing became heavy as her body was alight by Red's touch, the feel of her lips. A low growl escaped Red's throat causing Belle to pause and pull the taller woman's face so she could see in her eyes, which were once again a powerful yellow

"maybe we should get some breakfast, and let you calm down" Belle stroked her cheek, reluctantly Red nodded, they laced their fingers together and descended down the stairs.


End file.
